


If you still care (Don't ever let me know)

by malefiseok



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malefiseok/pseuds/malefiseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got a week left before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you still care (Don't ever let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. This work is probably filled with grammatical errors and just poor English in general. Ay~
> 
> (it takes guts to publish something on this website.)

**ON MONDAY** they go shopping for tuxedos. Kise is annoyed at Aomine's disregard towards the most important day of his life (well, maybe, after the day they met, the day of their first victory side by side and the day that they finally made up. Wedding day was probably a strong four on his list though). The blond made his opinion on the matter very clear to Aomine when he had called in the morning. An avid discussion ensued, and when both finally agreed on to meeting up at a coffee shop, it was already time for Aomine’s appointment in the tailor shop.

"How can you be so irresponsible?" Kise glares daggers at his back. Aomine remains oblivious to his antics, lazily fixing the white shirt beneath the jacket he’s wearing.

Kise is angry and currently in no position to help Aomine find a tux for the wedding day. Yes, it’s truth that he does justice to the expensive thing, but it just ruins all the element of surprise. There’s no way his heart is prepared to see him all dressed up before Saturday.

"Make yourself useful and come here fix this annoying tie for me," Aomine gives up on his bright blue tie with huff and concentrates on fixing his sleeves. Kise reluctantly gets up from his seat and approaches him with uneasy steps, taking in a shaky breath before he reaches for the tie around Aomine's neck. "Although I think I could just fine without one."

"What type of groom you are going to be without a tie?" Kise scoffs at Aomine's ‘a really hot one’ reply and fixes the tie with effortless tugs.

"How come you are so good at this?" Aomine turns aside to check himself in the mirror, a satisfied grin playing in his lips. "I would marry myself if I could."

"So, you’re having second thoughts about this, huh?" Kise mutters playfully, regarding their images side by side in the mirror. This felt so right, if he could just wrap his arm around Aomine's and...

His trail of thoughts is cut short after Aomine attacks his neck with a headlock.

"You crazy? I’d never back down on my word." Kise excuses the tears in his eyes on ‘Aominecchi's brute ways' and gives him a wide smile instead. Aomine just shakes his head in satisfaction and motions for the seller that he's taking the tuxedo.

 

 **ON TUESDAY** they went for the last trials on the wedding food and it seems like the only preparation event Aomine is eager to participate in the whole thing. Kise would be annoyed yet again, but the flustered look Aomine displays after he tastes the cake wash away all his bad mood.

"This is legitimately the best thing I've ever tasted!" he goes in for taking the frosting that Kise was keeping for last in his plate but stops short after Kise's girly shriek. "Damn, no need to burst my eardrums."

Kise scoffs at him and drags his plate away from his reach.

"You already had your entire share. Keep your hands to yourself." Aomine's scowl quickly vanishes by the approach of more and more pastries.

"How can something that looks this girly taste so good?" Kise rolls his eyes at his childish behavior, watching him shove pastry after pastry in his mouth. The blond is about to reach out and hit him hard on the head but a buzz interrupts his hand in mid-air.

Aomine checks his phone and the scowl is back on his face.

"Satsuki isn't coming. Something came up with her stupid dress." he can only assume that something really serious must came up with Momoi's dress, for her choose not to show up at the cake and pastries trial. That's all her and Kise had been talking about during the past week. Kise bites his lips and tries to hold back his frustrated expression show off. Aomine could at least rely on him a little bit, couldn't he? "If anything goes out wrong, it's all on you."

Kise chokes on the water he's sipping and turns to Aomine with his best insulted expression.

"Excuse you, how could I let anything in this wedding go wrong? This whole thing is just as mine as it's yours."

Aomine grimaces but decides against questioning any further.

 

 **ON WEDNESDAY** the duo arrives early at the small location where the ceremony’s going to be held. Aomine woke him up on a rampage, 8am on point, like Kise had no job and obligations to do, all because he was freaking out prior the weeding day.

“Just what are you taking me for, Aominecchi? I work too, like everybody else!” Kise is whining and pouting, but following him around nonetheless.

“I was… restless, okay?” Aomine takes long steps towards the altar, settling the paper back he was holding on the floor, “Here, take these.”

Kise turns on his heels and is already strutting out of the place before Aomine’s can take out the bouquet of yellow plastic flowers he brought too. “There is no way I’m doing that.”

“But Kise…” he is holding up the white veil and the flower towards him. “They kind of match your hair. I bought it while thinking of you.”

He feels all his resistance melt down to a puddle at his feet. Sighing, he marches back to Aomine's direction.

“Good, I was about to put them on you forcefully,” he smirks victoriously and shoos Kise away. “Now go back and walk back here. Slowly.”

He’s a model, for god’s sake, he knows how to walk a straight line and look incredible while at it. With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Kise does as he’s told.

Aomine isn’t satisfied until Kise walks towards him in slow motion several times. And he doesn’t let him go before taking a picture of Kise on said veil and holding up the bouquet.

 

 **ON THURSDAY** they all are gathered together, on a small and humble celebration. On behalf of friendship, all the unsolved problems are forgotten outside the restaurant and the group laughs like they're all sixteen again, with no worries and only basketball and school on their minds. Aomine's smile while he's not bickering with someone lights up his whole face and Kise stares down at the ring wrapped around his dark finger, he can't quite believe the wedding is in two days from now. Momoi, Kuroko and even Kagami gravitate around Aomine like he's the sun lighting up the whole room and Kise latches on his arm for some attention. He simply wraps his arm around Kise's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"It's really happening, Ryouta." Kise is on the verge of crying his eyes out, but then again, it's nothing new.

 

 **ON FRIDAY** Kise is tossing around in his bed late at night. Aomine’s just really a phone call away from him, but he can't bring himself to do it. He knows that Aomine must be extremely annoyed at his whole 'keep the couple apart' thing someone came up with, but right now it's the perfect time for Kise to approach him and just talk. Because, for sure, they haven't done any of that real talking thing Kise meant to do for this past week. Mainly because he didn't want anyone freaking out prior the big day. And then a loud tune resonates on the room and Kise makes a run for it, heart clenching painfully when he sees the name displaying on the screen.

Aomine is a accept button away from him now, but he can't bring himself to press it. He tosses the phone as far as possible and hides under his blankets.

He would keep his promise of not talking to Aomine until the wedding.

 

 **ON SATURDAY** Kise's is pacing anxiously on his spot on the altar. Nothing could go wrong now, could it? The light-pink flowers were settled accordingly in its spots, the small church was bubbling with the sounds of chatter, the whole place decorated beautifully with shades of blush pink and gold, Kuroko and Kagami were already correctly positioned at their spots right next to the altar. Kise couldn't calm his pounding heart, no matter what. Something felt strangely out of place, he felt out of place. He almost jumped out of his skin on a small hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kise-kun. Your apprehension is clear on your face." Kuroko came and went from his side quietly and Kise twisted his hands before taking a deep breath and putting on his best smile on. No matter what, he wouldn't show any emotion besides pure bliss to show during the whole ceremony.

He was starting to get dizzy with the whirl of thoughts crossing his mind. A soft tune starts playing on the piano on his left and the wide door at the end of the church slips open. The song comes to an end shortly after, but Kise can still hear the notes playing and maybe even angels singing while Aomine slides down the aisle as elegantly as his 6'3" tall figure allows him to.

There’s nothing but silence, his thumping heart and a weird ring on his ears when Aomine flashes him the brightest smile Kise’s ever seen on his face and reaches for his hands. Aomine’s simply greets him cheerfully, though, and Kise feels all his hopes crashing down at his feet while he wakes up from his reverie. Aomine reaches across him to greet Kuroko and Kagami too and looks behind to do angry gestures towards his old teammates and their wolf-whistles.

Kise allows the realization sink into him while aomine positions himself in the middle of the altar and Kuroko lightly pulls him back to where he belongs, next to them, with the other best mans. It all starts to fit together perfectly as the soft tune starts playing again and all the heads turn to face a beaming Momoi, dressed on a beautiful white gown and holding a bouquet of light pink and blue-ish flowers.

He had been tricking himself this whole week, the whole entire moths prior this _dreadful_ day and when Aomine and Momoi announced they were going to get married. He recalled the day clearly now, the smile on their faces, Momoi’s radiant and full of glee and the tiny, smug one on Aomine’s face.

Kise played this sick and disgusting play where he believed and acted like he was the one marrying Aomine, like he was the allowed to spend the rest of his like next to the man he love so desperately, like he was _the one_ , simply.

He averts his eyes, tears spilling non-stop down his face, dripping slowly on the floor. With his head lowered, he misses the worried look Aomine sends him before taking Momoi’s hand and guiding her up the stairs.

Kise closes his eyes and hopes he never has to open them up again and see the passionate kiss they both exchange.

Kise braces himself and hopes he goes deaf and doesn't have to hear the both of them exchanging vows and saying 'yes'.

Kise doesn't cheer loudly after the ceremony is over, doesn't jump in to embrace the newlywed couple, he can't bring himself to move from his place.

He is frozen on spot, sinking on his sadness. So _this_ is why he was feeling so out of place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you won't be hating me too much by now. Also, would be cool if someone volunteered to beta this. Or just point out the (many) mistakes I made. PM, if it's not ask too much. If you just wanna be my friend, PM too. I'm not begging or anything...
> 
> (yes, I am)


End file.
